


Plan G

by Angelology



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Geovin Centric, Multi, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelology/pseuds/Angelology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anonymous: I think I love you, your ot6 stories are amazing. Anyway, prompt where Gavin and Geoff were together first, but since all the boys have gotten together, Gavin hasn't hung out with Geoff in months, even though Geoff takes the other boys out regularly. Gavin is feeling unloved. Semi angsty Gavin centric. Please and thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan G

At first, it had just been Geoff and Gavin.

It was nice in the beginning, just the two of them, but they knew they just weren't complete by themselves. There was something missing, or someone. They had eventually reached out to Jack, which created three. It still didn't feel complete, so they had reached out to Michael, then Ray and finally Ryan. Once the six of them had officially declared themselves in a relationship, even thing eventually just felt whole.

Gavin was completely fine with it, because hey, more attention and love to go around, right?

He also never really felt neglected at any point, as they usually just paired up or teamed up in threes. It worked quite well if someone wanted to take only one person out and focus their attention on them because the remaining guys always had each other so none of them ever felt neglected. There was always someone to keep him company if his other boys went out, so the whole idea worked quite well. Usually, they teamed up in pairs or as Lads and Gents as it worked well if someone just wanted to take only one other person out and spoil them for the day. They usually rotated around with the pairing but by the end of the day they would usually end up all together anyway.  
  
However, Geoff hadn’t chosen him to pair up with in over two months, and although he really truly did enjoy having quality time with the rest of his boys, he missed the way it was just him and Geoff. He missed the way that Geoff would randomly declare that they should go for a walk together and surprise Gavin by having reserved a table at some fancy restaurant, then taking him out for ice-cream which usually ended up all over his face because Geoff really couldn’t resist smashing it against his face, declaring that his nose was just ‘too big of a target.’ He missed the way it was just him and Geoff cuddling against the couch, Geoff’s careful fingers skimming over his feathers as they watched some stupid soap opera.  
  
Gavin really did love all of his boys and wouldn’t leave them for anything in the world, but he still really did miss the way it was just him and Geoff. Geoff always seemed to pick every other guy but him, and whenever Gavin tried to approach Geoff and ask to go out, the Gent would always just smile gently and say "maybe tomorrow, bud." Tomorrow never happened, and neither did the day after that or the day after that. The only real time he ever got to really interact with Geoff was at the office, never missing an opportunity to pounce on the Gent for the camera.

It wasn't just the audience who loved it, after all.

It had been over three months, and still Geoff and Gavin had not had one day for themselves. Every time Gavin would attempt to approach Geoff, the man would brush him off and then left Gavin to find out that Geoff had already made plans with one or two of the other boys.

Gavin couldn't help the pangs of jealousy that were slowly growing bigger, jealous of how Geoff would always take the other boys out and neglect him. He was sure the other boys were picking up on Gavin's bad behaviour- each one spoiling him a little more than usual whenever they went out.

Although Gavin did truly love spending personal time with his boys and definitely loved all the perks that came with them, he really couldn't stop thinking about being with Geoff. He even tried some more tactics to get Geoff to notice him: fucking with him more in Let's Plays (and usually being told he was beginning to act like Ryan) to try and rile Geoff up (and although it never really worked, Geoff did begin to become a little more rougher with Gavin in bed, which was fine by him, but still Geoff never picked him out singularly.) He even tried to convince the other boys to hang out with each other so that it would only be himself and Geoff, but they had dragged the two of them along anyway.

It got to the point where Gavin just began to recluse from his boys- started making up excuses to stay home while they all went out and he spent more time in his own singular office, shutting off from the rest of them. He knew it was stupid and selfish of him, but he really felt like he couldn't help it. He couldn’t shut off the jealousy that would swell around his chest whenever Geoff interacted with the other boys but seemed to neglect him.

Of course, his boys picked up on it pretty quickly. Jack was the first to approach him about it, as expected, as the lion hybrid always had a good sense whenever one of the boys were feeling down. Gavin had been sitting in his office and editing a Let’s Build when Jack opened his door (they never knocked around each other, privacy was well out the window by now) and shyly smiled, holding a Red Bull in one hand.   
Gavin smiled back at Jack, pushing his headphones down to rest on his neck as he turned around to face the Gent.

“Heard you’ll be home late, got you this to help actually stay awake.” Jack offered the Red Bull to him which Gavin gratefully accepted. He wasn’t really lying when he said he had a lot of editing to do and would probably need to catch a ride home from whoever would still be at the office. Fortunately for him, all the boys were all going out for bevs so it worked out well for him. He was well past the stage of trying to desperately get Geoff’s attention, trying instead to just completely ignore the Gent and interact and see him as little as possible. If Geoff didn’t want to hang out with him, fine, wish granted.  
  
Gavin almost felt bad for missing out on bev night when Jack looked at the computer monitor sadly, eyeing the far-from-done footage.  
“Oh don’t go all mopey on me you pleb, I’m sure it’ll be fine with the other boys. Besides, it was my fault for not getting this done earlier.” Gavin gestured at his monitor where the footage was frozen on the screen. He probably would be done with it already, but the program had crashed right before he was finished and he lost all his work because he forgot to save. A stupid, silly mistake and he was made to pay by working on it for another extra few hours.  
  
Jack sat with him for a bit, his hands gently going through his feathers. The contact was soothing and kept Gavin’s mind peaceful so he embraced the feeling as he finished working, the silence between them comforting.  
They didn’t realize how long they had been sitting there until Geoff had walked in and demanded that they both get their sorry asses into the room so they could record their latest Let’s Play. Gavin quickly saved his work and followed behind Jack, sitting in his chair and fist-bumping Ray with their chant of “X-Ray and Vav!”  
Michael rolled his eyes but still grinned at Gavin as he sat down at his desk, Michael’s tail swishing lazily behind him in content. Gavin grinned back even bigger, completely avoiding looking over anywhere on Geoff’s side. If the man didn’t want to take him out, then fine, he would no longer make any moves. It was clear that he was being pushed out by the other boys. They were all better than him, after all.  
  
How could he hope to compete with Jack, the lion hybrid with the biggest heart of them all? Who knew exactly just what to say and when to say it to calm someone, to help them relax and forgot all their worries. Or Ryan, who could act downright crazy at points but was always, always there to help and reassure. How could he be better than Michael, the guy with apparent temper issues but was really just some big cuddly cat who really knew how to make anyone feel loved and how was he even meant to compete with Ray who could sometimes be individually as much as a troublemaker as Gavin and Michael combined but always seemed to be able to get out of trouble with some charming wit and jokes.  
  
How could his clumsy ass match up with the rest of them? Sure, he and Geoff were together first, but there was just no way he could keep up with the rest of the guys. No wonder Geoff always took them out for date nights instead of him. He had nothing to offer except trouble and was just a pain in the ass to look after.  
Gavin couldn’t hold it against the boys, it wasn’t their fault they were so damn perfect. It was him being a fool and believing he even deserved to be with them.  
  
Gavin remained noticeably quiet, actually trying to focus on winning instead of mucking around. Geoff went and screwed that one right up, killing Gavin effectively and crowning himself as the winner just as Gavin had victory right in his grasp. Gavin only sighed in mild annoyance as his character died, but played his complaints up for the audience. Michael shot him worried glances but he waved them away, instead just shoving his headphones on to block all surrounding noise and focused on dealing with the captured footage.  
  
The boys left once work had finished, each giving Gavin a kiss on either the cheek or lips as a goodbye. Geoff seemed to hesitate, settling for kissing his cheek and Gavin so badly wanted to turn his head and cheekily capture Geoff’s lips in a proper kiss as he usually did, but pushed down the urges to do so. Jack came up to him last and gave him a wonderfully gentle kiss, and Gavin couldn’t help the soft whisper that escaped past his lips.  
  
“Does he still love me, Jack?” He hated the way how small and sad his voice sounded, how desperate and needy he was for reassurance that the man he had fallen in love with first still loved him back.  
Jack looked confused, his eyebrows furrowing as he attempted to work out an answer. He never said any answer, however, as he was dragged away by the others. Gavin returned to his office and continued editing, the only sound coming from his headphones as he went through the footage and he couldn’t help but replay the sounds of Geoff’s laughter.  
  
Gavin got home late, fetching a ride home with Burnie who had stayed behind to deal with some other issues of his own. Pushing away any thoughts of Geoff, he focused his attention on talking to Burnie about topics for the upcoming podcast. Burnie was clearly amused by the ideas he was coming up with and joined in and contributed to some, but then argued with him on others. Gavin felt a bit of tension lift from his shoulders as he talked and laughed more with Burnie, feeling more at ease as he let himself forget about most of his problems.  
  
As soon as he stepped out the car and went to the front door, the tension came rushing back with vigor. His hand hesitated over his back pocket where he kept his keys to the now-empty house, wondering if he could get away with being able to walk around for a little by himself. The neighbourhood itself was quite safe and quiet so he wasn’t really worried about any muggers or any other shady characters that could be known to hang around on darker nights.  
  
He quickly made a decision and his hand dropped from hovering around his pocket, dropping to his side as he turned around and walked to the park that was only two streets away. The night was quiet and empty, meaning he could keep his wings out without disturbing any other people.  
  
He reached the park and debated if he was really just too old to sit on the swingset, but then remembered that he played video games for a living and acted immaturely half the time anyway, so hell yes he was sitting on that swingset.   
His phone provided some distraction while he gently rocked back and forth on the swing. He kept his alert up, just in case anyone dared to try and fuck with him, his wings poised defensively just in case an attack did come along. If anything happened, his wings were his best advantage for defence and offence.  
It wasn’t needed as he remained undisturbed while he scrolled through some new Twitter notifications. He didn’t know when he stopped scrolling and instead just decided to stare blankly at his phone and reflect over certain events.  
  
Of course Geoff would get sick of him, of course Geoff wouldn’t want him. Sure, Gavin would’ve been nice to have at first, but then four other men came into the picture that were just so much better than Gavin and seriously, why did Gavin ever think he could even be a possibility? It was only expected that Geoff would take the others out: they would receive less stares as at least both of them (or the three of them) would actually be able to remain upright and be quite steady on their feet, unlike Gavin who couldn't help but trip at least a couple of times every few meters,  and they wouldn’t get as many accusing stares as their extra hybrid appendages would not be a huge nuisance out in public.  
Gavin was truly stupid for ever believing that Geoff would ever pick him over the other boys.  
  
Sure, it was them first, the first of all of them to cuddle on the couch and to kiss and to go under the sheets. It may have been him first, but he was definitely not the best. After all, kissing Jack was like kissing the very definition of compassion and love and always guaranteed to make Gavin weak in the knees, cuddling with Ray or Ryan was always one of the most relaxing and calming things in the world and going at it with Michael was definitely heavenly.   
So yeah, no wonder Gavin was no longer picked for anything. He couldn’t blame Geoff or the other boys for his lack of any outstanding romantic affections.  
  
He didn’t realize how long he had been zoned out for until he heard a notification for a message. He looked at the clock and realized he had last looked at his phone nearly half an hour ago, cursing himself for allowing so much time to pass without taking notice.  
He opened the message from Michael, who was clearly well past drunk with his lack of typing skills.  
  
**Hy ashol u bettr b home, Geoff rlly wants 2 talk 2 u**  
  
His heart pounded after he read the message, panic flooding through his chest as he read it over and over. Another one came from Jack, whose typing skills were, thankfully, a lot more readable than Michael’s.  
  
**Sorry Gavin, it just came spillin’ out. I might have hinted at Geoff what’s eaten at ya, and he basically just went a little crazy. We’ll be home soon, so expect a talk.**  
  
Gavin’s heart nearly stopped at that one, wondering if he could get home in time and somehow just fake sleep he could get away with avoiding the talk until morning. But he knew Geoff would wake him up anyway because whenever the man wanted to ‘talk’ he always wanted to do it immediately.   
Gavin wondered if Geoff would break up with him. The thought crossed his mind a lot as he began walking back to their house. Maybe he wouldn’t break up with him, maybe he would just tell him he never wanted to see him again. He couldn’t really keep Gavin away from the other boys, but Gavin wondered if he could really handle seeing them when he couldn’t see Geoff.  
  
He got home before the others, slipping off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers and putting on one of Geoff’s older and bigger shirts that easily fit over Gavin’s wings that he wrapped comfortably around his chest. The Gent’s shirts always sagged off him and he was usually just told sarcastic remarks that he was just “way too scrawny” for the shirts to fit him. It didn’t bother him though, the shirts always calmed him down and comforted him, even if they did require Gavin to bind down his wings a little.  
  
He sprawled out on the bed, finding himself laying on the spot where Geoff usually slept. He laid on his stomach to avoid agitating the wings on his back, his head turned away from the door to avoid looking at the hallway lights. They had an unspoken rule to never shut the bedroom door unless it was being used for some other... Activities. He couldn’t help the way his eyes gradually fluttered shut and he was shut off from the world as he fell into sleep.  
  
He was woken by gentle shaking.  
On good days, when Jack woke up first, all the sleepers would be awoken with gentle kisses. It was definitely a brilliant way to wake up. If Ryan was up first, it was a gamble of a kiss on the cheek or a practical joke. If it was Ray up first he usually screamed out some stupid saying and jumped all across them, but was at least mindful of Gavin’s wings (sometimes). Still, that was Gavin’s least favourite way to wake up. Michael could be the same as Ray when he felt particularly mischievous, however he usually just went for a _“wake up, assholes, I’m hungry.”_  
  
Geoff always shook them awake, but it could range from gentle to rough. If he was annoyed, it was rough and made Gavin’s brain rattle inside his skull as his body was flung from left to right. The gentle shaking was much nicer, more like softer nudges that made Gavin crave for more contact.  
Still, that didn’t mean he wanted to be woken up at midnight after only just falling asleep. He grumbled some sort of cuss at them and turned over onto his side, one of his wings lifting up the shirt as he shifted it to cover his eyes from the stare of the person above him and attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
The person was having none of that, unfortunately.   
They began to shake rougher, and eventually just ended up slapping him on the back with a “wake the fuck up, asshole.”  
The hand missed the tender spots that were near his wings but he still squawked out of surprise. His wings went to playfully attack the person behind him, but he stretched his wings too far and lost his center of balance as he was pulled back by his own wings. He tumbled off the bed in a heap, making sure he made as much noise as possible as his limbs flailed around before he touched the ground.  
  
His eyes eventually roamed to the person above him who was in hysterical laughter. He had heard the laugh basically all day in his headphones and he took pride in the fact that it was him making Geoff laugh. Sure, his limbs would probably be very sore from the tumble but it was always worth it to hear Geoff’s contagious laughter.  
Once Gavin had got himself up and had tugged down the shirt that had risen up to right underneath his arm pits and Geoff had stopped laughing as much, Geoff gestured for Gavin to sit on the bed. He did so, his hands wringing together nervously as he waited for Geoff to speak.  
  
Eventually he did, thankfully before Gavin nearly exploded with impatience. He wanted to get it over with, to just hear the words that he expected. The words that would shatter his world and make the ground crumble beneath him, the words that would shatter his heart into so many pieces there would be no way he could ever mend it.  
“So, I’m a little drunk right now,” Geoff started and Gavin had to smile at that, “and I’m going to be blunt as fuck.”  
 _Right. Good. No need for faffing about._  
  
“You’re a goddamn moron, you know that? That’s my first point. My second point is that you’re a fucking moron. That’s also my third, fourth, fifth and up to one-hundred point. My one-hundredth-and-one point is that I’m a fucking moron. Gav, buddy, why would you ever question if I love you? Of course I do, you fucking idiot. I mean, I probably love you the most, y’know? Been together the longest and everything. I must have done something wrong for you to question if I love you, so please explain.”   
Gavin looked up from the current gaze on his hands, looking at Geoff closely as the man basically opened up his emotions through his features. The slightly clenched fist meaning he was pissed off, the obvious tension in his shoulders indicating either worry or stress (usually both), the slight head tilt to indicate confusion. But his eyes reflected the most concerning emotion. Geoff was upset.  
  
_“I’ve made him upset, great going Gav,_ ” he scolded himself mentally, looking back down at his hands as the previous outburst slowly sunk in.  
It took him a few moments to realize that Geoff was not breaking up with him. It took him a few more moments after that to realize that Geoff had said he loved him the most and even longer to realize Geoff genuinely wanted an answer.  
  
“It-It’s just that you never take me out anymore. No longer just you and me sort of thing. I know that’s bloody dumb of me to worry about that, but it’s been months, Geoff. I.. I thought I just wasn’t good enough against all the other boys. You… you even hesitate to kiss me and… I sound like a bloody whiny spaff, don’t I?” Gavin’s voice was quiet, his wings curling around him as they usually did whenever he wanted to make himself as small as possible.  
  
Geoff exhaled slowly, gently taking a seat next to Gavin on the bed. “Alright, guess I really am the moron here. Gavin, bud, I just thought… I guess I can’t really explain my actions, can I? I thought you wanted to hang out with the other guys, I thought you had enough of me or something. Guess both of our communication skills really fucking suck dick.”  
Gavin really wanted to make a joke like  “ _can’t suck as much dick as we do at night,_ ” but held his tongue. He felt his wings relax slightly, opening up as he felt a wave of relief hit him.  
  
“You donut, I thought you had enough of _me_.” Gavin laughed, Geoff shaking his head in amusement.  
“You might be a fuckin’ idiot most of the time, but I’ll never have enough of your dumb ass. Also, the whole kissing thing? I was waiting for you to do that sneaky little turn thing when I kiss your cheek so that we just end up kissing instead. You haven’t been doing it lately, so I thought you just no longer wanted a piece of _this_.” Geoff wildly gestured to himself, a grin on his face but caution in his features.  
  
Gavin grinned back, tackling the man with full force. They lost balance and tumbled onto the floor, Gavin still grinning widely while he laid on top of Geoff. Geoff huffed in fake annoyance, but made no move to push Gavin off him. Gavin quickly leaned down and kissed him, feeling the metaphorical pieces of his heart fix back together as their bodies worked together in familiar synchronization.  
  
“I always want a piece of _this_ ,” Gavin whispered as they finally pulled back from kissing before the lack of oxygen became a real issue. Geoff laughed, then pushed the younger man off him.  
“We really need to fucking sort out our communication issues. First thing though, I’m reserving a table at a surprise restaurant for just the two of us for tomorrow night and then you and me are having some serious catch up time on all the dates we missed and you get no fuckin’ say in it.” Geoff sternly told him as they got up from the floor.  
“Fine by me.”   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday in like 10 minutes so here you go :')  
> BUT MICHAEL AND LINDSAY OMG GUYS LINDSAY'S HUGS ARE AMAZING AND MICHAEL IS SO SWEET AND WOW???? it was amazing and ughghghghg  
> If the paragraphing is a little off I'm so sorry, it didn't paste right from my docs //:  
> But anyway sorry about the lack of updates, just been a little busy. Should post more soon (hopefully!) Thank you guys so much for all the support <3 Prompts can be asked at my tumblr: youre-my-bois  
> I have a lot more ideas that I'm very excited to write c:


End file.
